villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Freeze (DC Animated Universe)
''' '''Mr. Freeze is an antagonist in DC Animated universe who was once a scientist trying to cure his wife but was shut down by corrupt bussinnessman. He later got into an accident that made him unable to live outside of a sub zero environment. He was voiced by Michael Ansara. History Victor Fries was once a stoic scientist who didn't really feel any happiness until he met Nora who later became his wife. Nora later became infected with a terminal illness that was rare so Victor used equipment from Gothcorp, the company he works for. However, Ferris Boyle the CEO shuts it down since Victor didn't have his authorization. He was later kicked into a table filled with unknown chemical by Boyle and left for dead. Victor became unable to survive in warm temperatures and dons a suit that met his temperature needs and call himself Mr. Freeze. He recruits a group of henchmen to avenge his wife by destroying Gothcorp property and eventually tries to kill Boyle. However, Batman foiled that attempt and Freeze was sent to Arkham while Boyle gets arrested. Months passed, Freeze was kidnapped from his prison cell by billionaire Grant Walker. Walker wanted Freeze to mutate him to become immortal. At first, he was reluctant but agrees to do so after seeing that his wife Nora is still alive. He later helps Walker freeze the world but turns on him when he realizes that Nora would not leave him but will hate him if he helps Walker with his goal. Freeze turned against Walker and destroyed his utopia society. Mr. Freeze chose to stay with his wife and secluded himself from the public in a block of ice. The ice eventually drifted into the Arctic Ocean where Freeze found Koonak and adopted him as his own son. Mr. Freeze kept his wife in the containent cell until he finds the cure for her condition. An exploration crew crashed into Freeze's home, destroying Nora's container which progressed her illness. Mr. Freeze froze the entire crew and traveled back to Gotham City with his wife Nora, Koonak, and his two polar bears to look for his old colleague Gregory Belson who became head cryogenic researcher of Gothcorp. Freeze gave Belson a gold nugget to help him cure Nora with an organ transplant. Since they could not find any deceased donors, they decided to look for living donors. Belson was reluctant at first but Freeze convinced him to help him by giving Belson a gold vein he found in the Arctic. Among the living donors they've searched, they chose Barbara Gordon as their donor and kidnapped her. Batman and Robin stopped the transplant and saw that Freeze's lair begins to collapse. Belson refused to continue the operation and tried to escape from the oil rig only to be crushed by the falling debris. Freeze was still alive but his leg was broken. Batman tries to help him up but Freeze insisted that he, Robin and Barbara rescue Nora and Koonak first. After Koonak and Nora were taken to the Batwing, Batman tries to rescue Freeze but a pipe hits him, causing him to drop Freeze to a fiery ocean. Mr. Freeze survived the fall and swimmed with his polar bears to shore. Freeze watched a TV news report about his presumed death and a successful organ tranplant funded by Wayne Enterprises that cured Nora of her illness. Freeze walks with his polar bears back home as he was moved to tears. Years after Nora's cure, the accident that caused Mr. Freeze to be immortal detoriated his body and kidnapped several scientists to stop the process. His head only remained after the scientists stopped the process. He decided that he could not reunite with Nora because of his condition. Nora waited for her husband to return but eventually gave up on him. She married her doctor and left Gotham, causing a new layer of ice form on his heart. Freeze attached robotic spider legs and a robot suit to his capsule. He gave up on his wife and focused on bringing misery to the people of Gotham and Batman. Freeze recruited a group of Ice Maidens to launch attacks on Gotham City and destroying the things they cherished so they could feel the same loss as he did. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Immortals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gunmen Category:Petrifiers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:True Neutral Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mass Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus